Just A Tear Drop Away
by ListentoURheart
Summary: Sonny Munroe has a abusive boyfriend. One day he calls her fat, and the next day an angry CDC does the same. What will happen when she starts to believe it? Co-written with Man-Suz-She. Based off of Perfect by Co-author and Purpletwilight9720! 12 and up!
1. Chapter 1: Realizations

**A/N: Hey everybody! Ok so this is a new story that I am writing which is based off of  
Man-Suz-She & PurpleTwilight9720's story Perfect, but instead of Chad it about Sonny's struggle so I hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: Rated T for language, cutting, adult situations, and anorexia, bulimia and drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Steak and Shake, or Man-Suz-She & PurpleTwilight9720's story**

**This story is Co-written with Man-Suz-She.**

**Chapter 1: Realizations**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Just A Tear Drop Away ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"How could I love someone so ugly and fat like you Munroe!" Chad screams at me.

Everything goes to slow motion. I stare at the face of a slightly embarrassed, angry Chad Dylan Cooper.

I caught him with a picture of me in his dressing room.

This was his response when I acused him of being a crazy stalker and liking me.

None of this would have bothered me if it was someone I didn't like, but this is Chad! I'm in love with him.

Guess I was wrong. All this time I thought he liked me too, but he obviously doesn't. How come? Oh right, because he is the great Chad Dylan Cooper who gets any girl he wants.

Everything starts again and his eyes start to show guilt. "Sonny…" He speaks softly.

"Well that's fine . . . Just don't look at me again! Oh, and by the way I have a boyfriend so why would I be interested in you! Jerk!"

I turn and run out of his dressing room, all the way to mine half sobbing. I open the door and Tawni is in there.

When she notices me her face is shocked. "Sonny? What's wrong?"

I don't have time for this and her right now. I need to be alone so I can think.

"I want to be alone for a while." I snap shoving her out the door. After locking it I fall into my chair. I stare at my reflection in mirror, that's when I saw it. I saw what everyone else sees.

IMy hair is the ugliest shade of brown I've ever seen! I mean look at my clothes, they make me look like a guy! Now my figure. I closed my eyes tight, too scared to see it. I slowly opened one eye then the other. I gasped jumping out of my seat. I'm _so_ freaking fat! How could I not notice all this before? Was it because I was blinded by other things in my life, or did I not take a good enough look at myself? Well this is another reason . . . why Chad doesn't love me!

I started to remember all the girls he dated! They were all perfect! Perfect hair, clothes and figure..If that's what he likes that's what I gotta be . . . perfect!

I ran over to my secret safe and pulled out my credit card for emergencies.

Well this is an emergency! I grab my phone and call Tawni telling her to meet me at the mall, around 7 o'clock.

"Sonny? Time for dinner! I made you're favorite, steak." My mom yelled up to me in my room

Steak? So fattening! That would make me gain a ton of weight with one bite! As, the sent of the staek hit my nose my stomach starts to growl. I take my hand and punch my stomach to get it to stop.

Curious as to how much weight I need to lose I walk to my scale in the bathroom and step onto it. I gasp when I see the results. 134.

I mean really! Who weighs that much! His girlfriends are probably like what 90 pounds, because I know its not it the triple digits.

There is knock on my door. "Sonny! Are you feeling ok?" It was my mom.

I smile a sad smile even though she couldn't see me because if the shut door.. "Kinda, but . . . I'm going shopping with Tawni and sleeping over."

A sigh escapes her lips, "I wish you told me before I made the food."

I should tell her I would eat it later, but then throw it away, Yeah that's a good plan.

"Sorry, mom, but don't worry I'll eat it Wednesday for lunch. See you tomorrow, night!" I say giving her a kiss on the cheek and going out the door.

I arrive at the mall to see Tawni standing there. "Girl what is up?" She asks in her high voice.

"I need a new image . . . Can you help me?" I ask innocently with a nervous smile.

"Of course!" She grins, jumping up and down, while clapping her hands.

After we shop for hours getting me new . . . well . . . everything! I bought a least 15 dresses and 30 pairs of shoes.

But I still look fat in about everything, the only thing I don't look fat in is well . . . nothing! Now, just wait till I lose all this weight! Chad will love me, more then any girl he as ever been with. I know he will, he just has to!

"Oh look _Steak and Shake_! Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" Tawni screams.

"No way! Food just makes you lose your figure and fat! Especially _Steak and Shake_." I explained with my head held high.

She gasps. "That is our favorite restaurant!"

"I don't eat at restaurants anymore." I spoke.

She gasps shocked. "Sonny . . . what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" I snap.

She looks away, I see tears in her eyes. I grab her hand and run towards a store.

"Where are we- slow down, Sonny!" Tawni shouts.

"I want to do one more thing, before we leave."

"Are you sure about this," She asks, "I like your brown hair."

"Yes! It makes me look fat and pale." I snap.

"What is with you and being fat today?" Tawni questioned.

"Nothing." I say pointing the hair stylist towards the black dye.

"Fine." She says sitting down and picking up a magazine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stylist pulls the towel off my head to reveal my . . . now black . . . hair. I smile as I played with it.

"I love it!" I pratically scream.

Tawni smiles. "It's very pretty, but not like your brown hair." Is that a compliment or a insult?

We go back to Tawni's house and we fall asleep after I tell her I am sick and not hungry.

*Sonny's dream*

"_Jason! Why are you so worried about the way I look in public?" I cry at my ABUSIVE boyfriend._

"_Because I don't want you to look ugly and fat like you always do!" He snarls throwing me onto the ground._

_I fall cowering in the corner. He lifts the computer from his desk and holds it above me._

_He let's go and everything goes black._

_Suddenly Chad stands before me with a blonde in his arms. "Why would I ever care about you?"_

_He laughs kissing the blonde. "She is perfect in every way and you…are fat."_

*End of dream*

I wake up gasping for air. I start to sob into my hand. He hates me, I knew it. I guess that's where the problem originated from . . . my abusive boyfriend.

He has always said that but I didn't care or believe it until Chad said it, or shouted.

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I have to get rid of some of the food I ate today.

I take a deep breath and shove two fingers into the back of my throat causing nausea as I double over as the vomit passes up my throat and out my mouth, then into the toilet bowl.

Tawni runs into the bathroom and gasps. "Sonny! Are you ok?"

I pull up nodding. "Yeah, I'm just a little sick."

She nods thinking. "I'll go get my pregnancy test." Pregnancy test? What?

I shove my finger in my mouth and the toxins flow out once again.

Tawni comes back and groans. "That's so gross."

"I don't think its pregnancy Tawn" I smile weakly, "last I checked I'm still a virgan."

She nodded. "Ok. Maybe you should get some rest then."

I nod. "Ok. I'll be right there."

She nods leaving the bathroom.

I smile and flush the vomit. I look in the mirror. Oh yeah he will love me, soon enough.

If not I will just keep trying till he does. I will do anything and everything for it. Just wait and see.

**Thanks for reading the first Chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! But I couldn't have made that chapter without the mazing help of my co-author, Man-Suz-She! Ok so this Chapter is in Chad's Point of view after what he said.**

**Rating: Rated T for language, cutting, adult situations, and anorexia, bulimia and drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Man-Suz-She and PurpleTwilight9720's story or fox news.**

**This story is Co-written with Man-Suz-She.**

**Chapter 2: Guilt.**

"Chaddy!" The girly voice of my 14-year-old coos in my ear.

"I don't want to get up."I murmured, rolling over onto my back.

Then there is an overpowering pressure on my chest. I open my eyes see Claire smiling at me.

"Why did you jump on me?" I cry, half coughing because she is really heavy.

"Because you wouldn't get up. Silly!" She giggles as she starts to play with my hair.

"Well, I would, but there is a hundred and something pound girl on me. Making it to where I CAN'T move." I spoke a little ruff.

As soon as, she got off me, I slowly raised myself from the bed and glare at her. "Happy."

"Chaddy…you're hurting my feelings." She whimpers, looking down.

She looks up at me with those big pleading eyes. I smile sighing. "I'm sorry."

"You always were a softy." She giggles hugging me in the process.

I sigh lifting myself off my bed and walk in my bathroom to get a shower, and brush my teeth.

I'm drying my hair after getting dressed when I hear Claire giggling in my room. I walk out of the bathroom with a towel in my hands drying my hair. I saw her holding a picture.

Oh no. I hope that isn't my picture of Sonny.

"Do you like this girl Chaddy?" She smiles.

_Crap_. I start walking towards her, setting down my towel, "Give me that! That's private!"

She smiles. "You like Sonny Munroe!"

"I do not like her!" I say my voice raising, stupid Sonny rubbing off on me. So, of course it's a lie. The truth well I have a _huge_ crush on Sonny. I can't get her out of my mind. And, I can't believe I'm about to think this, but the truth is _I love her._

"Denial!" She sings.

"Whatever . . . I'm hungry." I snap.

"Sure . . ." She grins.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs and I'm greeted by my parents.

"Morning superstar." My dad smiles.

"Hey." I say stuffing my face with my blueberry pancakes. _Yum!_

"Oh I forgot to tell you Sonny Munroe called." Mom says causally as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

I spit out my pancakes across the table, "Sonny called!"I piratically yelled at her.

Claire giggles and my parents look shocked or surprised not sure.

"Who is she?" Mom smiles her perfect white teeth showing.

"Chad's crush." Claire giggles.

I stand up to go chase her, but she hides behind dad.

"Oh," Mom smirks. "Nothing to be ashamed of Chad…she is very pretty."

What! No she's not she is effing gorgeous.

"I'm not ashamed . . . she just doesn't like me back." I sigh sadly, tears filling my eyes.

"Maybe she is just better at hiding it than you." Claire jokes.

My tears go away, "Claire I'm gonna kill you." I snap.

She screams as runs away up the stairs. I smile at myself in satisfaction.

"Alright, I'm gonna go." I say hugging my mom and dad, then walking to my car.

I pull into the studio parking lot and my eyes fall on Sonny talking to some guy.

My interest starts to grow wondering what she's doing and saying. I see her twisting a piece of hair around her finger and giggling like a school girl. Isn't that girls do when they are into someone? My jealousy starts to grow as I watch them. Then before I know it I'm out of my car and heading towards them. I come to a halt when I hear him say something. I'm not sure what it is, but she throws her head back laughing. WAIT! He can make her laugh.

I walk over closer to them. I take a glance at my hair in the window. _Perfect!_I smile, as she giggling again. I look at her, smiling she's so cute.

"Sonny!" I walk closer to them smiling.

Her face lightens up at seeing me, "Hello, Chad."

"Who's your friend?" I ask, gesturing to the loser next to me.

"This is Jason." She giggles, I feel my jealousy burning up inside me again.

"Sup?" He grins. I take a step away looking at him skeptically, then I came to the conclusion he's gay. No offence to gays. Just . . . I . . . uh . . . never mind.

"Just escorting Sonny to her studio." I smile taking her hand. There is an electric spark when our hands touch. Does she feel them, too? She looks up at me smiling. I'm taking that as a maybe.

Jason steps in-between us. "Actually I was gonna do that."

He pulls her away with his hand on her waist. She looks back at me and shrugs sadly. Then goes back to smiling at him. With a smile she only shows certain people. My heart just drops at the sight of it.

_Jason, 1 point. Chad, 0._

I walk to the falls set and sit down on my leather chair inside my dressing room.

I pull out the picture of Sonny, that is always in my pocket. Her chestnut brown hair is so luscious and perfect, I just want to play with it all day. Her lips are so red and inviting, I just want to feel then against mine. Her face is so happy, joyful, and smiley, I can't believe she doesn't have smile lines yet. But I don't care to me she is perfect in every way.

There is a sudden knock at my door and before I turn I hear. "Hey Chad I'm sorry . . ."

I turned around to see a shocked Sonny smirking at me.

"Is that a picture of me?" she questions.

I start to tear it up in to little pieces. "Psh…no."

She grins. "Of course it isn't."

"It isn't! It is my mom!" I scream saying the first thing coming to mind.

"So you were looking at a picture . . . of your mom?" She asks.

I nodded slowly. Now, that she says it, it sounds really stupid.

"Just admit it Chad! You like me!" She smiles happily, while poking me in the stomach.

So she can make fun of me? No way, Hosea!

"How could I like someone so ugly and fat like you Munroe!" I scream at her.

Once, I realized what I said, my eyes turned to saucers and my hand was over my mouth.

Oh no. What have I done? "S-sonny…" I say softly.

"Well that's fine . . . Just don't look at me again! Oh, and by the way I have a boyfriend so why would I be interested in you! Jerk!" She screams with tears streaking her cheeks. She turns and runs from my dressing room.

My heart falls to pieces in my chest. Sonny has never yelled like that…or ever looked so hurt. What have I done.

After being in my dressing room for a while I leave not caring if we had to film more scenes.

I walk by the So Random studio and I see her leaving.

She looks so unhappy. So . . . wounded and broken.

Does she not like me like she said? Does she really have a boyfriend?

What have I done to her? What am I talking about . . . Sonny won't care what I think. She _hates_ me.

She will be better tomorrow . . . but why do I feel so bad?

I get in my car and drive home.

I stop at a light. All I see in my mind is the hurt and tears in Sonny's eyes after I said that.

Suddenly I fly forward into the steering wheel. I look back to see a car smashed into the back of me.

I get out of mine and stomp over to his. "Hey buddy! What's your problem?"

He laughs. "Hey I didn't cause this problem!"

"Yes you did! You smashed into the back of me!" I scream.

"You were stopped at a green light!" He says getting in my face.

Oh shit. I must have been thinking of Sonny.

Abruptly there comes a high pitched scream from the car. "Daddy! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I look to see a little brunette in a car seat squirming.

The man turns around smiling. "When Daddy gets done with him he will be in jail."

She screams louder. "No! Daddy don't! If you do I won't ever forgive you."

I smile at the girl walking up to her. I just might be able to get out of this.

"Hey…I'm Chad." I wink.

She squeals. "You winked at me!"

I laugh, "Listen sweetie. If I give you an autograph will you tell your daddy to let me go?"

Her little eyes light up before she turns to her father. "Daddy!"

I pull into my house smiling. If it weren't for that little girl, I would still be there.

I walk up to my room and go to online chat.

_SonshineMunroe is online._ I bite my lip before clicking her name.

_TheGreatestCDCizHere_ says Sup Munroe? (:

I feel my heart fall when it's says unexpectedly she is off online.

I sigh leaning in my chair.

My messenger beeps and I look up.

_PrettyisMe says Hi._

I sigh and start typing.

_TheGreatestCDCizHeresays What do you want Tawni?_

_PrettyisMe says Did you say anything mean to Sonny today?_

My heart quickens. How would she know about that?

_TheGreatestCDCizHere says No…why?_

_PrettyisMe says She's been acting all Emo-ish today._

Sonny Munroe…Emo? Did I do that?

I sign off and climb into my bed.

She just didn't realize I chatted her…that's right. She isn't mad.

My feel my stomach twisting into a giant knot, tears in my eyes for the second time today.

I can't hide in the shadows anymore! I will tell her I love her. Just wait

**So?**


	3. Chapter : Chad's Jealousy

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This a kinda sad chapter.**

**Rating: Rated T for language, cutting, adult situations, and anorexia, bulimia drugs, and rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Man-Suz-She and PurpleTwilight9720's story or fox news.**

**This story is Co-written with Man-Suz-She.**

**Chapter 3: Chad's Jealousy**"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Weeks Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Sonny . . . " A voice calls from a faraway land. I roll over stuffing my face into my pillow. A warm soft hand touches my arm and shakes me awake making me unwilling open my eyes. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. When they did I looked up and saw my mom.

She smiles, "I made breakfast for you before work."

"I'm not hungry." I speak right as my stomach growls. Curse how hungry I am.

She laughs. "Sure sounds like you are."

"Yes . . . but I don't feel well." I say getting up and stretching.

"Sonny…" My mom whispers.

I look up at her, "Yeah."

"You're really starting to worry me." She says twirling her thumbs around in her lap.

"Why?" I question.

"Well . . . I didn't want to bring this up but last night I found a bloody knife in your bathroom on the floor."

I freeze in my tracks. I didn't get rid of the knife? Shit.

I smile at her, "It's nothing, mom."

I stand up and go to walk by her, but she raises my sleeve to show my old scars, "What's going on?"

As I stare at her as I am at lose of words.

"Sonny . . . why would you do this to yourself?" She whimpers.

"Because . . ." I snap tearing out of her grip.

"Please . . . help me understand why." She says desperately.

"That's . . . just it! You'll never understand!" I growl.

"Sonny . . . he says soothingly.

"No! I'm tired of being everybody's joy in life! I want some joy of my own for once!" I scream.

"But . . . what about Jason." She says.

"Jason!" I yell, "Yeah how he throws me around, beats, and rapes me on every date we have? Yeah, real fun!"

"But . . . you never told me." She whispers.

"I didn't want to!" I yell, "I just want . . . someone who cares about me!" I sob.

"You do have people who care about you." She says softly.

"Family doesn't count! Who else?" I ask, raising a brow.

She just stares at me, "What's happening to you?"

"I'm waking up to my reality and I'm hating it!" I scream grabbing my bag.

"Where are you going?" She cries after me.

"Anywhere but here!" I yell slamming the door shut. Once it closed I slid against the door sobbing. _I've never talked to my mom like that before. I feel so horrible. I just want to die. I have nothing. No love. No joy. No anything._

I sigh getting in my car to go to work.

I walk into the studio with the knife feeling very heavy in my purse, then I just had to run right into Tawni.

"Hey Sonny! You're mom called and she was crying! What happened?" she asked.

"That is none of your business. I don't share my secrets with people like you." I snap.

"People like me? Sonny . . . I thought we were best friends." She chocked out clearly hurt.

I laugh venom in my word, "Best friends? Hell no. Best friends give each other compliments. You put me down, you are always a douche to me, and then turn around and want things from me and I'm finally sick of it. SO all I'm saying is, back off bitch."

My cast who was right behind Tawni all stare at me shocked. As I slam the door and lock it.

Once again I burst into tears. I walk into the bathroom do what I always do now a days make myself throw-up, then I flush it and walk back into the dressing room.

Tawni knocks on the door I know its her because she says, "Sonny I have to get dressed." Her voice went high at the end. Wonder why? Not really.

I open the door to see her make-up smeared, eyes and nose read, and her face ruddy. Has she been…crying?

She puts on a dress and doesn't even look in the mirror. Once, "Are you gonna fix your face?" I comment.

She turns hard on her heel giving me a pained look, "No offence but for the first time in my life and unlike you, I don't give a fuck what I look like! Wanna know why?" She shocks me into silence. So I nod.

She shakes her head, "I don't even know who you are anymore, Sonny." she speaks saying my name with as much venom as possible. Then she walks out slamming the door.

I sit down at my vanity and take a look at what I see in the mirror.

My eyeliner just a tad too dark, too much foundation, and dark red lipstick. My hair is charcoal black and straight instead of curly like normal.

I see it went I look at myself. But I can't help it I'm still ugly.

There is another knock at my door really, I sigh getting up.

I open it to see Chad standing there.

Once he sees me his smile melts to shock. "Sonny? W-What happened to you?"

"Why the hell do you give a damn?" I snap.

His mouth widens. "I . . . I . . ." I raise a brow smirking at him.

He looks up sadly. "I… I still love you."

Wait . . . did he just say that? Too me?

"Excuse me? Go screw yourself you son of a bitch." I say.

"What happened my girl?" He asks quietly a pained expression on his face.

"You mean the one you called ugly and fat?" I snap.

Guilt floods into his eyes. "Sonny . . . I didn't-"

Swiftly from behind Chad, Jason comes up and plants his lips to mine. "Hey baby."

I look up at Chad and I can't explain his face. It's like a face of utter anguish.

"Well . . . What did you want?" I snap being in a worse mood since Jason is here.

Tears start falling down Chads cheeks. One by one. I can hear his shaky breath as he tries to stop the tears that streak his face, and the quivering of his bottom lip.

"I . . . I have to go!" He sobs running away.

"Chad?" I call.

Jason wraps his arms around me. "Who was that?" he speaks kissing my neck.

'The one I am doing everything for,' I think

"That's just Chad." I say turning back to him.

He smiles. "You look pretty hot today."

Is that a compliment, or his sex drive?

I smile. "Thanks."

He suddenly gets a lustful look in his eyes. "I want you, no I need you."

I back up. "W-Wait a minute."

I back into a wallas he steps closer, "Please…" I whimper.

He smiles bringing his lips to mine as I try to break free from his grip.

He pulls my hair hard making me fall to the ground crying.

I never have the best feeling after he rapes me, but today is the worst.

I am running through the studio sobbing. I feel like I have no way out of the circle of hurt and pain in my life.

I push open the stage door to be greeted by cameras.

"Sonny!" They call.

I run as fast as I can away from them but not fast enough. My heel breaks and I fall to the ground in a thud. It's because of all the weight I have.

Someone grabs my waist and starts to hoist me up.

"Please!" I whisper struggling.

"Sonny!" Chad says pushing hair behind my ears.

I look up into his eyes saying nothing. His eyes were tented pink, cheeks and nose were red. He's been crying. I concentrate on his facial expression its stern but softens slowly.

"Did they hurt you?" He whispers to me.

I shake my head no.

He smiles taking my hand leading me away from the paps.

We sit down on a bench in the park. I still haven't let go of his hand, yet. I know he is just being nice, but it feels so right being with him.

"Sonny . . . what's wrong." He asks. Should I tell him about Tawni? My hurt? My scars? No not eating just for him? My everything?

I sighed deciding to only tell a little bit of the truth, "I, um, I got into a fight with my mom and she kicked me out."

He sighs, "You can stay with me, if you want."

"That's really sweet Chad." I smile.

"I would do anything for you." He whispers sounding like he means it, but he doesn't.

I look down at my feet. But he will…I know he will.


	4. Chapter 4: Pains and cries

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long guys…I went to Ireland for 7 days! It was amazing!

**Rating: Rated T for language, cutting, adult situations, and anorexia, bulimia, drugs, and rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Man-Suz-She and PurpleTwilight9720's story or the hospital.**

**This story is Co-written with Man-Suz-She.**

**Chapter 4: Pains and Cries**

Chad offers me his hand as I step out of his car. "Thank you," I speak.

He smiles that gorgeous smile of his, and I think for one second he may like me back . . . but no. It can't be true.

"So . . . is it okay if I ask what happened between you and your mom? I mean you guys always get along," he says staring at me.

I start to feel anger build-up in my body. My hands start to shake.

Chad notices this and takes my hand to try and comfort me. . . it worked . . . a little.

"Hey . . . It's okay," he whispers. I look up into crystal blue his eyes as he stares down into mine. We start to lean in, but then guilt and dispare fill his eyes. Making him turn his head and look away.

My heart ached as it bled with pain. I knew he could never like me. None the less _love _me. He can have anyone.

"Well . . . would you like to get something for dinner," he asks quietly.

My heart quickens. _Food? Actually eat it? In front of Chad? I can't do it._

I shake my head furiously, "I'm not that hungry."

Chad's eyes strat to show suspicion, "I didn't see you during lunch today. Are you sure you're not hungry"

My words got caught in my throat, "I-I ordered in."

"Sonny . . . are you sure you're ok," he whispers.

Does he care? "I'm . . I'm fine Chad. I promise."

He sighs giving me a weak smile, "Ok . . . I guess I just won't get anything either."

I nod smiling, a bit scared he might find out . . . yeah.

He stretches showing his sexy muscles and a little bit of his stomach, then he turns toward me, "Alright I'm gonna go take a shower. You can go after me if you want."

I nod, "Okay, thanks Chad."

He smirks, "No problem."

I have been waiting like 1 hour for Chad to get out of the shower.

"Chad," I scream, "You're wasting all my hot water!"

There is not answer. "Chad!" I yell louder. Nothing.

"Do I have to come in there and drag you out," I yell knowing he wouldn't like that.

Still no response, "Chad?" I cry a little panicked. Why isn't he answering?

I pull at the door handle but it is locked. "Chad!" I scream.

I move backward and kick the door down with my foot good thing I'm not wearing heels today.

If this is a joke, it is his fault I worry so much about him.

I come around the corner and gasp when I see him face down in the shower in his boxers.

He looks as if he has been unconscious for a while. His skin is drained and flushed. Oh no.

I pull him from the water and call the hospital, "Hello 911? I have an emergency."

As, I glance at his face he looks heartbroken and in pain. _Did he commit suicide because he couldn't stand me being near him and bringing down his populatity?_

The ambulance arrives not moments later and loads Chad onto the stretcher.

"He will be alright won't he," I sob.

The lady turns to me with a sympathetic look, "Maybe. I'm sorry sweetie, but this is why you don't spend the night at your boyfriends house."

My face goes red, "Um . . . He he's not my boyfriend."

"No," She says confused, "You are Sonny right?"

I nod, "Yes, why?"

She smiles, "We'll all he has been doing is saying _I want Sonny, Is Sonny ok?_"

"He is just hallucinating," I say trying to tell myself it isn't true.

The woman shrugs walking away.

After the ambulance leaves I break down into tears, "This is my entire fault."

I'm on her way to the hospital when suddenly everything comes crashing down in my heart.

I have _nothing._

I quickly swerve the car towards the woods right into huge a lone tree.

All I feel is the pain when everything goes black.

"Sonny . . ." A voice calls from the land of Far Far Away.

I slowly open my eyes to see Chad in a bed next to me.

When he sees me awake he smiles, "Hi."

"Chad! Are you ok? I'm _so_ sorry this is all my fault," I cry trying to throw my arms around him, but pain shoots through my entire body.

"Owch," I cry.

"Shhhh! Shhhh! It's ok! You got in an accident," he whispers.

Everything comes back to me. I tried to commit suicide because Chad tried to kill himself because of ME.

I sigh, "I wished it worked." Did I just say that out loud?

"Sonny! What did you just say," he gasps, hurt showing in his eyes along with surprise.

"Nothing . . ." I say quickly.

"Good," He says.

_Please…like he would miss me._

I haven't thrown up today! I am gonna get so fat.

"I have to go pee," I tell him.

He laughs, "Nice."

"I really have too," I whine.

"Well what do you want me to do," he asks.

"Tell the nurse," I smile.

He grins, "Ah Sonny."

"What," I ask.

He laughs, "You're just so weird."

Now I'm weird? My smiloe fall from my face as I turn over and let tears start to fall. I let a sob out, unwillingly hoping Chad doesn't notice.

"Are you . . . crying," He says shocked.

"No . . ." I sob making it very obvious I am crying now.

"Sonny," he says softly, "I didn't mean it . . . I'm sorry."

I don't answer, but just cry harder.

He sighs, "Sonny? Please listen to me? I don't want to see you cry."

The tears come faster.

I hear him get out of his bed and sit on the side of mine.

"Come here," he speaks.

I sit up and move close to him. He pulls me in wrapping his arms around me, while rubbing my back.

I don't know why, but Chad makes me feel so much better.

I cry placing my head on his shoulder.

"Shhhh Sonny. It's ok," He whispers rubbing my back.

Its official . . . this is the best moment of my life . . . excluding the fact Chad is just being nice.

We are both in my bed.

Chad is beside me and my head is placed on his chest listening to the rythemic beats of his heart.

Chad is asleep, I'm not. Because I'm too happy to sleep. I know this means nothing to him but . . . it means everything to me.

I close my eyes and Chad stretches. He stops and strokes my face, moving hair out of my face.

He kisses my forehead climbing back into his bed.

The doctor walks in and Chad 'wakes me up'.

I stretch sighing, "Chad?"

"I'm here," He whispers.

The doctor sighs, "Well I have the results for both of you."

"Well," Chad asks holding my hand.

"Well Ms. Munroe you got quite a bang up . . .you will need help with some things for a while. Like getting dressed and so on," he says sitting down.

"I can do that," Chad says raiseing his hand, the doctor just rolls his eyes..

_Help me dress? But I'm so fat! He will be disgusted._

"Mr. Cooper . . . the reason you passed out was because you had drug overdose," He speaks raising a brow.

"Say what," Chad asks.

I look at Chad worry evident in my eyes.

"I-I never did any drug-" Chad pauses relization showing in his face, "shit."

"What," I question.

"I hate my director," he speaks.

"What about your director," I ask.

"I kept sneezing on our set, because of alergies. So my director gave me some meds for it," he explained.

"Not necessarily," The doctor says, "When we checked to see what drug it was. It was cocanie, which was snortted through the nose." I looked back at Chad my arms crossed.

Chad face is still full of worry.

"It was a nasil thingy. You know the type that you spray in your nose . . ." Chad trails off.

The doctor leans on the bed, "Well, if this young lady didn't call us at the time she did you would've been dead."

Chad's eyes wonder on me and I look down. _What would he want to do with me? I'm useless._

"Well like I said, lucky man,"The doctor says leaving.

Five minutes after the Doc left

Chad suddenly is went through a spasm attack.

"Chad," I cry. "Doctor! Doctor, help! I need help!"

The doctor runs in and pulls Chad quickly away on a stretcher. "Take him to surgery."

Chad takes my hand firmly in his. He looks like he is trying to tell me something.

I go first, "I love you."

Chad's eyes show shock as he shakes his head being wheeled away.

I feel as if Chad has just stabbed a knife through my heart.

He doesn't love me back . . . I know it now.

My life is over . . . or least in my mind . . . but not for long.

**I know it is sad at the end but what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Stop

**A/N: Ok, so this is the next chapter to whatever this is called…sorry I have a lot of stories I have to think about and look over….sometimes I even mix the plots around on accident. This is Sonny's POV**

**Rating: Rated T for language, cutting, adult situations, and anorexia, bulimia, drugs, and rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Man-Suz-She and PurpleTwilight9720's story or the hospital.**

**This story is Co-written with Man-Suz-She. (P.S. Man-Suz-She has a note at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: **

I wait, my heart beating every second just like the loud ticking clock above me.

_He shook his head . . . he doesn't love me. How can I face him again? He will just laugh in my face._

I sigh placing my head against the head rest.

The doctor walks in again and I jump up, "Well," I piratically scream.

He sighs, "He's in bad shape."

"What kind of 'bad shape'," I whisper putting quotes around 'bad shape'.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused him to ingest these drugs," the doctor asks.

I think for a moment. _Chad is perfect . . ._ _his life is perfect. Why would he do that?_

I sigh, "I have no idea."

He nods, "Ok."

"Doctor? What is it? What's wrong with him," I question.

"He's . . . in a coma." He whispers to me.

I gasp, "A-a coma?"

The doctor nods, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Munroe and since you're not a family member of his, you must leave."

I grab my purse nodding. I hold my purse close to my chest as I walk away, tears streaming down my face.

_This is all my fault . . . if I just got to him quicker than we would be at his house right now. Why doesn't he understand how much I'm in love with him? Why doesn't he love me back? Oh yeah. He's Chad Dylan Cooper. He can have anyone he wants._

My cellphone rings. I take one look at the caller ID and gasp throwing to the other seat. Jason.

What does he want? I slowly pick up the phone. I can here is heavy breathing on the phone.

"Hello," I whisper.

He laughs into the phone then stops suddenly, "Where have you been for the last few days?"

I sigh relieved, "Oh . . . around. Ya know here and there."

"I see," he says thinking. "Can you come over?"

"I don't know . . ." I begin.

"I really want you too," he says darkly, but not in a 'I'm going to kill you matter.'

"Okay," I squeak.

"See ya," he says.

On the way there I am having an asthma attack (not literally). _I don't want to see him._

I pull up to his apartment and take a deep breath. I wish Chad were here. WAIT no, why would he?

I knock softly on the door and he answers by swinging it hard into my face.

"Ouch! Jason," I cry holding my head.

I look up to see him smirking in amusement. Dick-head.

After a moment he finally responds, "Oh my god! Are you okay? Let me get you something."

He takes my hand and leads me into the house, opens the freezer, and hands me an ice pack.

"Better," He asks. _Now that I realize it Jason can be nice and all, but when he's angry or lustful is when he get abusive and becomes a mad rapist._

I nod staring at him, "Thanks."

"What," He asks, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're just so . . . weird," I smile.

He stares at me shocked that I would say that, "Jason? Hello," I speak waving my hand infront of his face.

"What did you say," he asks still in shock.

"It's not bad to be weird it's just . . . different," I shrug. "Have you ever heard the saying 'Weird is good, strange is bad. Odd is when you don't know what to call someone. Also, Weird is the same as different which is the same as unique.'"

"Uh. . ."

"Meaning you're weird because you're unique," I explained. I wasn't lying either, I just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"And you like the weird," he says moving closer.

I shake my head thinking, a finger to my chin, "No . . . I like the out of reach."

"Am I out of reach," Jason asks me smiling.

"No," I whisper.

"What? Who is," he says getting angry.

"I don't know yet" I shrug lying.

He grabs my arms tightly, "Listen . . . if it has anything to do with that Chad guy-" I didn't let him finish.

"Chad? I don't like him," I say quietly, speaking the truth. _I love him._

"Good . . . I just saw the way he was watching us the other day," Jason growls.

"What was he doing," I ask, raising a brow.

"He was really jealous," Jason scoffs.

"Jealous? How? Chad doesn'teven like me," I say sadly.

Jason comes closer smiling, "You sure?"

I step away nodding, "Positive."

His eyes get a dark color to them. _Oh no._

"Um, I think I better go," I speak starting to leave.

"But you just got here," he says upset.

"Yeah . . . but I'm kinda tired," I sigh.

"Sonny . . . I know you like Chad," he says darkly.

My heart skips a beat and I laugh, "What? Sweetheart, I don't like Chad."

He comes closer, "Well, I'm here to say, it's pretty obvious, and if you ever think of leaving me again."

I step away, "I think your overreacting."

"Do you now," he growls, grabbing me by the back of my hair.

"Ouch! Jason stop! That hurts," I cry.

He pushes me into the kitchen table causing me to fall on my leg. I start to cry, "I don't need this right now."

He grabs me by the waist, pulling me closer to his chest. I can smell alcohol on his breath.

"You're mine Sonny. Don't ever forget that," he growls.

"Okay . . ." I sob, "Please let me down." He slowly puts me down, his eyes never leaving mine.

He lifts my chin a bit, "Don't be sad . . . show me a smile."

I force a smile and he grins, "That's my girl."

I walk out the door and run into my car, open the door and slam it closed.

I start to sob as I pull away from his house.

I look in the mirror and notice I have a black eye forming.

I pull into my mom's driveway and sigh.

When I stood in front of the door,I knock and pray that she answers.

She opens the door and gasps throwing her arms around me, "Sonny? Sweetie!"

She leads me into the house and to the table, "What happened?"

I break down in tears all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Sonny . . . I should have paid more attention." my mom whispers.

"I shouldn't have been so rude the other day," I say smiling weakly.

I had just told her everything . . . Well except for the throwing up and cutting part.

I just blamed it all on Jason.

"You know what I think? I think Chad likes you and Jason is jealous," mom smiles.

I shake my head, "Chad doesn't like me."

She gasps, "What kind of attitude is that? Of course he likes you! I mean he is always drooling over you."

"Mom," I cry.

She shrugs, "Well it's true!"

I roll my eyes, "Uh huh. Mom, he can have anyone."

She shakes her head, "Everyone but . . . you."

"Alright, I have to go. I'll see ya later mom," I say giving her a hug.

"Sonny . . . do you want me to tell the police," She asks.

I shake my head. "He's my own battle."

As I am driving to Chad's house, I think about what Jason said. _You're mine._

I shiver at the thought. I have to escape this terrible fate . . . but how?

**A/N: Man-Suz-She: Okay has anyone read a story that went along these lines...**

**Sonny breaks up with Chad because she want the old cocky Chad back. Sending Chad into deep depression. In end he tries to commit suicide but ends up living?**

**Anyone who can tell me the title and who wrote this story will recive a shot-out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Covering my pain

**A/N: Ok so this is a really weird chapter and I don't know what I'm doing…LOL! I'm sowwy it took so long we had some technical difficulties. Anyway enjoy!**

**Rating: Rated T for language, cutting, adult situations, and anorexia, bulimia, drugs, and rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Man-Suz-She and PurpleTwilight9720's story or the hospital.**

**This story is Co-written with Man-Suz-She. **

**Chapter 6: Covering my pain**

Right when I got the call that Chad was awake I went to the hospital to visit him.

I try my best to cover all the cuts and bruises from last night. What hurts the most is my right leg, which is the one that I fell on when Jason pushed me.

I get in my car and drive to the hospital. Okay Sonny…It's okay. He won't even remember the love comment…just play it like it didn't happen.

"May I help you?" One nurse asks.

"Yes . . . I'm here to see Chad Dylan Cooper?" I respond quietly.

A smirk plays on her lips, "Ah. Chad. Okay, follow me?"

How does she know him? Are they together? Is that why Chad didn't respond? Oh! I knew I was an idiot!

I start to feel sick to the stomach. We walk into his room to see him watching MacK falls.

Big surprise. Do you hear the sarcasm?I look at him sternly, he is quoting one of his lines.

"Really Chad? Really?" I smirk.

His face lights up and he smiles, "Hey, I'm CDC."

The nurse giggles, "Yeah, we know."

I turn my gaze to her confused. Then she leaves, "Okay Chad. I'll be back for a check-up in a little while."

He winks playfully, "I'll miss you."

She shakes her head smirking. "Uh huh."

"You're out of surgery?" I ask confusion masking my face.

He nods weakly, "Yeah, but they don't think it worked."

"Chad . . . you had a drug overdose . . ." I whisper with my eyes closed.

Chad doesn't answer. I open my eyes to see he has closed his, while his face looks down.

"Chad? Please . . . Why would you even . . ." I struggle to say.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chad says quietly, "I-I hate myself."

I sigh, "I know that isn't true, Chad."

"How do you know?" Chad asks looking up.

I lean down smirking. "You love yourself WAY too much."

Chad sighs smiling. "That is true."

"Is . . . something bothering you? Maybe even someone?" I ask, trying to get him to talk.

"I can't tell you . . ." he whispers.

My heart falls.

"Chad . . ." I start to walk over to him when he frowns.

"Why are you limping?"

My heart quickens, "I'm . . . I'm not, psh why would you say such a thing."

"Sonny you are! I can see you limping! Let me see your leg," he says.

"No!" I cry stepping away afraid of the damage.

His face goes serious, "Sonny . . . let me see."

I lift my arm to show him my leg and he gasps as my sleeves rise higher.

"Sonny!" He cries seeing the cuts.

I quickly cover them.

Worry enters his eyes, "Do you . . . cut yourself?"

Yes, but that is from my abusive boyfriend who is jealous of our relationship, which isn't even happening apparently because of this nurse!

"No," I whisper.

His eyes go dark, "Let me see your leg!"

"Chad . . ." I start.

He grabs my leg from his bed and examines it.

He gasps. "Sonny! Your leg is broken! What did you do?"

"N-Nothing." I stutter backing away.

I suddenly get a massive headache, "I have to . . . I think I gotta . . ."

"Sonny!" Chad cries as everything goes black.

I wake up in a hospital bed with my leg, arm, and head wrapped in bandages.

Chad rolls in, in a wheel chair. "Sonny! Are you okay? Doctor what's wrong with her?"

I notice the doctor next to me. "She has lots of scratches and bruises all over her body, expressly her arms and legs. Also . . . she broke her leg and injured her arm. She also got a slight concussion from a untreated head injury."

The doctor then turns to Chad, "Can you please leave for a quick moment I need to talk to Ms. Munroe about something first." Chad glances at me before nodding his head and weeling out the door.

"Important, question Ms. Munroe-"

"Please call me Sonny," I speak cutting him off.

"Well, than Sonny, Um, as I was saying I have a important question."

"What is it Doctor?" i gasp dramatically like Tawni did when we were all in here with S.P.S.

"You are surverly underweight, at 117 LBS. That my lady is not normal for a girl with your body structure, height, and age," he explained.

"So . . ." I trailed off looking at him to continue.

"So, that tube right there connected to your bandaged arm is to give your body the protein it needs," he said. I eyed the tube anger in my eyes.

"Okay." I spoke calmly.

He nods his head as he leaves the room and Chad comes back in and stares at me, "Sonny . . . What happened? How did that happen?"

"Before you left, or when you were supposed to be outside not listening?" I asked crossing my arms the best I could.

"Before."

"I don't remember," I smile shrugging.

"You know that isn't true Sonny," he sighs, "Did . . . someone do this to you?"

I am silent for a moment then shake my head no.

"You're lying . . . Sonny. Who did this? I want to know!" He growls.

"Listen Chad . . . you've got it wrong and I'd like it if you stay out of my personal life," I lie.

"You . . . you don't want me in your personal life?" he whispers hurt, with tears in his eyes.

"Chad . . . I . . . We shouldn't be friends anymore . . ." I say thinking of Jason.

"But . . . I thought . . ." Chad whispers, the tears I could see looked like they were about to spill.

There is a knock and my eyes shoot to the door.

Jason stands there staring at Chad. My eyes widen and cold fear enters my system.

Chad stares into my eyes as if he can sense my discomfort.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" he asks confused.

"Sonny . . . What is he doing here?" Jason growls before I can answer Chad.

Chad turns back to Jason confused. "Is there are problem with me being here?"

"Chad . . ." I say my voice cracking.

"I need to talk to Sonny alone," Jason says looking straight at me.

My heart quickens and my eyes go panicked to Chad's reaction. He isn't so sure about the situation.

"Did you hear me ass wipe? I said to get the hell out!" Jason growls.

"Hey man back the hell off! You don't own her!" Chad yells.

I look to Chad shocked.

Jason laughs, "Considering she's my girlfriend and we've hooked up, I can do what I want with the bitch."

Chad's eyes go to me. I hang my head low in shame and I hear him take in a deep and shaky breath.

"I . . . guess I'll be . . . leaving now . . ." he says wheeling out, and I could swear I saw some tears fall.

My eyes rise up to Jason's and my heart pumps hard in my chest.

He looks down at me looking furious, "I'm not going to yell . . ."

"Because we're leaving!" He growls grabbing me.

"But . . . I have to stay so the doctor-" I start but he cuts me off.

"You could've got me in so much trouble if they found out that I gave you those cuts! What were you thinking you useless bitch!" he snaps.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry." I whisper.

He slaps me hard across the face and my head jerks. I put a hand to my cheek and start to cry.

"Shut up!" he snaps. "Or I'll give you something to cry about."

He gives that smirk. That smile that makes my stomach drop to the floor.

"Please...don't." I whimper.

"I can do whatever I want with you, and would stop crying! You're such a baby!" He snaps.

I bite my lip trying to silence my cries.

"Come on!" he snaps grabbing my arm and digging his nails into my skin.

Man-Suz-She: Hey umm so no one guessed to story right. So yeah, but I found it. Yup. The whole reason I asked was because I couldn't think about the title name or who it was by. But I found it YAY! Its called That's the Way I Loved You by NewVoice.

YOu should check it out, along with my two contest I have going on.

One more thing I'm happy about. ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN ONLY 10 DAYS, 4 HOURS, AND 1 MINUTE! YAY


	7. Chapter 7: Your love is my drugg

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long butz...this is a pretty long chapter :) So...This chapter is pretty much Chad's POV from the moment Sonny changed to...the last chapter so enjoy! LOL in this chapter Chad might need help, but these druggies need grammar lessons :P**

**Rating: Rated T for language, cutting, adult situations, and anorexia, bulimia, drugs, and rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Man-Suz-She and PurpleTwilight9720's story or the hospital.**

**This story is Co-written with Man-Suz-She. **

**Chapter 7: Your love is my drug**

I walk into the _So Random!_ Stage and take a deep breath. Tawni passes me sobbing.

"Blondie? What happened to you?" I ask shocked.

She glares at me walking away. I shake it off and sigh before knocking on Sonny's door.

She starts to open the door and I smile, but my smile falls when I see her.

Her luscious brown curls have melted away to black straight, her perfect soft skin is caked in makeup, and her amazing curves have gone to nothing. Is she losing weight?

"Sonny? W-What happened to you?" I stutter shocked.

"Why the hell do you give a damn?" She snaps glaring.

My mouth widens in shocked. What happened to my sweet girl?

She raises an eyebrow and smirks at me.

"I…I still love you." I look up sadly.

Her face is completely shocked. "Excuse me? Go screw yourself you son of a bitch."

My heart falls to my feet. I feel so humiliated.

"What happened to my girl?" I whisper near tears.

"You mean the one you called ugly and fat?" She snaps hurt in her eyes.

Guilt floods through my system. "Sonny…I didn't-''

Before I can finish. A guy comes from behind me and steps up to Sonny.

"Hey babe." He says shoving her tongue down her throat.

She pulls away and looks back at me glaring.

I can't explain the feeling that comes over me…Anguish. Like my life has ended.

"Well…What did you want?" She snaps her arm still around the guy.

Tears fall down my cheeks before I can stop them. Sonny's face goes confused as she sees this.

My bottom lip starts to quiver. "I…I have to go!"

I bolt from the studio before I hear Sonny call after me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sadness+ No Sonny= Depressed Chad ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am walking through the ally with tears running my cheeks.

A group of young men that look like they are on drugs come laughing through.

One steps toward me. "Yo…you want some dope dog?"

My first intention of things to say is no but…My heart is falling…Sonny hates me.

I want to die…and this drug will help me.

What's the big deal...Screw my life...without Sonny I'm nothing.

"Yeah man sure." I smirk taking the drug in my hands.

I snort the drug, and at once I start to feel different. Everything starts to spin. My heart beats faster…I can barely think...but more importantly my pain is gone.

I snort more and more and more until I start to rock back and forth and I can't move.

"Hey man take it easy!" One man yells trying to take them away.

"Leave me alone!" I yell pushing for more drugs in my system.

"Yo you had enough!" Another man yells.

I fall forward to the ground. I can't stand up.

"Man you a'ight? He need some help!" The other one yells.

"I'm fine!" I yell trying to stand shakily.

"Dude, you can't even stand!" The other yells.

"No! I wanna die!" I scream.

"We don't mess wit no suicidal." They say stepping back.

I stumble towards the street. I need to get to the bar. I start to walk across in the street.

Cars beep at me and swerve out of the way. I fall backwards.

I see flashing camera's everywhere. Then I suddenly hear Sonny's name.

"Sonny! Sonny over here!" They yell.

I see her running out of the crowd sobbing. She trips over the curb and falls.

For the first time...I see the true unhappiness in her eyes as if she doesn't belong.

I run to her and grab her by the waist hoisting her up.

"Please." She sobs pushing away.

"Sonny!" I say pushing her hair behind her ears.

She looks up and sees it's me. I can feel the drug running through me.

She stares into my eyes for a minute or so.

"Did they hurt you?" I whisper worried.

She shakes her head no.

I smile and take her hand leading her away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sup? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny is staying with me until her and her mom get along again.

As long as that bastard boyfriend doesn't come I'm very happy.

I step into the shower, and I start to get a headache. It's the drugs…they're coming back.

I start to feel shaky and it's like...everything within me is collapsing.

Everything seems to go slow...

I hear Sonny's sweet voice fill my ears. "Chad?" Before I fall to the ground.

I wake up in the hospital and see a doctor next to me.

I look around but Sonny is nowhere in sight.

"Where's Sonny?" I ask frantically.

"Calm down." The doctor's says.

"Where is she?" I scream.

He points to the room across the hall.

I wheel myself into her room and see her unconscious with cuts all over her face.

She looks so flawless when she sleeps. So angelic.

"What happened to her?" I yell at the doctor.

"She got in a car accident." He says calmly.

"Don't worry babe. I'm here." I whisper stroking her hair.

She stirs a bit in her sleep and smiles. "I love him."

My heart falls and I take my hand away. Who does she mean?

Her eyes slowly start open.

"Sonny?" I call.

She looks over at me and I smile. "Hi."

"Chad! Are you ok? I'm _so_ sorry this is all my fault," She cries trying to throw her arms around me, but she shoots back.

"Ouch," She cries.

"Shhhh! Shhhh! It's ok! You got in an accident," I whisper.

I can see she is thinking for a minute then to my surprise she says something terrible.

"I wished it worked." She gasps as she says it.

"Sonny! What did you just say," I gasp.

"Nothing . . ." She quickly answers biting her lip.

"Good," I say not entirely believing her.

She looks down at her stomach in panic.

"I have to pee." She says suddenly.

I smile. I love her random cuteness.

I laugh. "Nice."

"I really have to!" She cries bouncing up and down.

Well what do you want me to do," I shrug.

"Tell the nurse," She states simply.

I grin, "Ah Sonny."

"What," She asks confused.

I laugh, "You're just so weird."

Her face falls and unhappiness shows in it.

She turns over in her bed and I hear a small sob rip from her frame.

My heart aches to hear it but I'm mostly shocked.

"Are you . . . crying," I say shocked.

"No . . ." she sobs making it very obvious she is crying.

"Sonny," I say softly, "I didn't mean it . . . I'm sorry. I didn't think you would..."

She cries even harder at this and I sigh. "Sonny? Please listen to me? I don't want to see you cry."

The tears come faster through her.

I get out of my wheel chair and walk over to her side of the bed.

"Come here," I speak soothingly.

She sits up and moves closer to me. I pull her in, wrapping my arms around her, while rubbing her back.

She places her head on my shoulder and cries even harder.

"Shhhh Sonny. It's ok," I whisper rubbing her back.

I am desperate to have her stop crying. I love her too much to see her in pain.

Its official . . . this is the best moment of my life . . . excluding the fact Sonny just needs comfort.

We are both in her bed.

Sonny has her head on my chest, and I am pretending to sleep. I'm too happy to sleep anyway.

I stretch and see Sonny sleeping. I stop and stroke her face, moving her hair out of her face.

I kiss her forehead climbing back into my chair.

The doctor walks in and I shake Sonny and she opens her eyes.

She lets out my name in a soft whimper. "Chad?"

"I'm here." I whisper quietly.

The doctor sighs, "Well I have the results for both of you."

"Well," I ask shooting her a glance.

"Well Ms. Munroe you got quite a bang up . . .you will need help with some things for a while. Like getting dressed and so on," he says sitting down.

"I can do that," I say smirking, the doctor just rolls his eyes at me…

_This should be fun…_

I look over at Sonny and except her to roll her eyes but instead...she bites her lip in worry.

"Mr. Cooper . . . the reason you passed out was because you had drug overdose," He speaks raising a brow and bringing me out of my imaginings.

"Say what," I say confused.

Sonny looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"I-I never did any drug-" I pause, and I remember that night suddenly. "Shit."

"What," Sonny questions quickly.

"I hate my director," I speak thinking quickly.

"What about your director," She asks.

"I kept sneezing on our set, because of allergies. So my director gave me some meds for it," I lie.

"Not necessarily," The doctor says, "When we checked to see what drug it was. It was cocaine, which was snorted through the nose."

Sonny looks at me glaring with her arms crossed.

My face is worried.

"It was a nasal thingy. You know the type that you spray in your nose . . ." I lie again.

The doctor leans on the bed, "Well, if this young lady didn't call us at the time she did you would've been dead."

My eyes wonder to Sonny and she looks down.

What would I do without her? She means everything to me.

"Well like I said, lucky man," The doctor says leaving.

Five minutes after the Doc left, I start to shake uncontrollably.

"Chad," Sonny cries. "Doctor! Doctor, help! I need help!"

I try to answer her but I can't. What is happening to me?

The doctor runs in and pulls me quickly away on a stretcher. "Take him to surgery."

I have to tell her I love her. Right now.

I take her hand in mine trying to tell her.

Sonny speaks first, "I love you."

I go into shock from her saying those 3 words. She can't love me. She just couldn't.

Sonny's eyes fill with sadness as I am wheeled away and I realize I forgot to respond!

She probably thinks I don't love her back. What have I done?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It just so happens that as I'm staying here, I got my cousin as my nurse. It's so fun to play around with her.

I am watching Mac falls when Sonny walks in and smirks.

"Really Chad? Really?"

Happiness fills my heart that she's here.

I smile. "Hey, I'm CDC."

Annabelle laughs. "Yeah…we know."

Sonny gives her a curious look. Maybe some jealousy...?

Then she leaves. "Ok Chad. I'll be back for a checkup in a little while."

I wink playfully. "I'll miss you."

She shakes her head smirking. "Uh huh."

Sonny glares at her as she leaves. What's that about?

"You're out of surgery?" Sonny asks confused.

I nod weakly. "Yeah, but they don't think it worked."

She takes a deep breath and I know something is bothering her.

"Chad…you had a…drug overdose…" She whispers with her eyes closed.

My heart stops and I close my eyes not wanting to respond.

"Chad…Please…Why would you…" She struggles.

"Isn't it obvious?" I say quietly. "I hate myself." And it's pretty much the truth now.

She sighs. "I know that isn't true."

"How do you know?" I ask looking up.

She leans down smirking. "You love yourself WAY too much."

I sigh smiling. "That is true."

"Is…something bothering you? Someone?" She asks again.

"I can't tell you…" I whisper quietly fearing what she will think...Will she laugh?

She looks disappointed.

"Chad…" She starts to walk over to me when I frown.

She puts most of her leg on the left...

"Why are you limping?" I ask glaring.

Her face goes fearful. "I'm…I'm not."

"Sonny you are! I can see you limping! Let me see your leg." I say.

"No!" She cries stepping backwards.

My face goes serious. "Sonny…let me see."

She lifts her arm to show me her leg and I gasp. She has red cuts all over the insides of her wrists.

She cuts…Why would she do that?

"Sonny!" I cry seeing the cuts.

She covers them quickly.

Worry enters my insides. "Do you…cut yourself?"

"No." She murmurs.

My eyes go dark. I don't believe her. "Let me see your leg."

"Chad…" She starts.

I grab her leg and examine it.

She has bruises and cuts all over her legs and it's broken…Someone's doing this to her.

I gasp. "Sonny! Your leg is broken! What did you do?"

"N-Nothing." She stutters backing away. I can feel her fear. She fears that I will find out...

She puts a hand to her head, pain on her face.

"Sonny...?" I ask trying to steady her.

She suddenly starts to sway back and forth. "I have to…I think I gotta…"

"Sonny!" I cry as she falls to the floor.

After an hour or so I decide to visit her.

I roll in, in a wheel chair and I see her awake.

"Sonny! Are you ok? Doctor what's wrong with her?"

"She has lots of scratches and bruises all over her body. Also she broke her leg and injured her arm. She also got a concussion from an untreated head injury. Would you know how that happened Miss Munroe?"

She looks down quickly. "Of course not..."

The doctor then turns to me, "Can you please leave for a quick moment I need to talk to Ms. Munroe about something first." I turn and look at Sonny. I give her a nod before wheeling out.

Seriously? Does he think I'm stupid? I've heard of stories where doctors molest their patients and I'm not taking a chance.

I stand outside listening.

"Important, question Ms. Munroe-"

"Please call me Sonny," She says smiling.

"Well, than Sonny, Um, as I was saying I have an important question."

"What is it Doctor?" She gasps dramatically. Maybe I'm rubbing off on her...

"You are severely underweight, at 117 LBS. That my lady is not normal for a girl with your body structure, height, and age," he explained.

Huh? I knew Sonny was losing weight...

"So . . ." She trails off staring at him.

"So, that tube right there connected to your bandaged arm is to give your body the protein it needs," he said.

I can't understand why but, it's almost like Sonny looks down glaring at it.

"Okay." She smiles weakly.

He nods his head as he leaves the room. He walks right into and stares at me.

"Mr. Cooper...About the damages to Miss Munroe..."

I sigh backing up. "I would never ever hurt Sonny!"

He nods. "I see that Mr. Cooper but...someone did..."

I clench my fist. I knew it. "How do you know?"

"First off by the head injury...the way it was placed on her head it looks as if she was it on the head with something heavy and knocked out, also her leg brake was in a position not possible of accident...Secondly, the way she responded when I asked...her heart rate when higher and the look in her eyes...just try to find something out..."

I walk back into the room. "Sonny . . . What happened? How did that happen?"

"Before you left or when you were supposed to be outside not listening?" She asks crossing her arms.

My face goes beat red. "Before."

"I don't remember" She smiles shrugging.

"You know that isn't true Sonny." I sigh. "Did…someone do this to you?"

She is silent for a moment then shakes her head no.

"You're lying…Sonny. Who did this? I want to know." I growl.

. "Listen Chad…you've got it wrong and I'd like it if you stay out of my personal life." She snaps.

"You…you don't want me in your personal life?" I whisper hurt.

"Chad…I…We shouldn't be friends…" She says.

But…I thought she loved me.

"But…I thought…" I whisper.

There is a knock at the door and my eyes shoot to the door.

Her stupid boyfriend stands there staring at me.

Sonny has cold dead fear in her eyes. Suddenly her heart rate on the machine goes up dramatically.

He's doing this to her…I can tell.

It's the way she watches him as if he is going to strike and the way he is smirking about her fear.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Sonny…What is he doing here." He growls cutting my question off.

I turn back to him glaring. "Is there are problem with me being here?"

"Chad…" Sonny says her voice cracking.

"I need to talk to Sonny alone." He says looking straight at Sonny.

Sonny's panicked eyes go right to mine and I feel like she's begging me to stay.

I'm not so sure how to do react.

"Did you hear me ass wipe? I said to get the hell out!" he growls.

"Hey man back the hell off! You don't own her!" I scream.

Sonny looks at me shocked.

He laughs. "Considering she's my girlfriend and we've hooked up, I can do what I want with the bitch."

My heart is ripped from my chest and I bring my eyes to hers.

She looks down sadly. Why? Why can't she still love me?

"I…guess I'll be…leaving now…" I say walking out.

I turn quietly watch from outside the door.

Sonny looks up at him scared out of her mind. I see tears pooling in her eyes.

He glares down at her. "I'm not going to yell…"

"Because we're leaving!" He growls grabbing her roughly.

Anger swells inside of me.

"But…I have to stay so the doctor…" She starts but he cuts her off.

"You could've got me in so much trouble if they found out that I gave you that head injury! What were you thinking you useless bitch!" He screams.

I clench my fist. Why would he talk to her that way? He did do it. I could kill him for what he did.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She whispers tears falling down her cheeks.

He slaps her hard across the face and her head jerks.

I gasp. How could he do this to her. She's so innocent. She's so adorable how could anyone...?

She puts a hand to her cheek and starts to cry.

My heart aches for her. I want to just run in and hold her.

"Shut up." He snaps. "Or I'll give you something to cry about."

He smirks at her. I know that look from experience...

Sonny's eyes widen. "Please don't!" She sobs.

"I can do whatever I want with you! And would you stop crying! You're such a baby!" He snaps.

Sonny bites her lip trying to stop crying, but it quivers beneath her teeth.

"Come on!" He snaps grabbing her arm and digging his nails into her soft white skin.

A bruise is formed where he places his nails.

Her lip quiver's as they pass me without seeing me. How could I have not noticed this?

I have to do something...I have to save my Sunshine before he kills her all together.


End file.
